english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball GT (2003)
Dragon Ball GT (ドラゴンボールGT(ジーティー)) is an anime television series based on the manga series Dragon Ball created by Akira Toriyama. The series originally aired in Japan between February 2, 1996 and November 19, 1997, consisting of 64 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD and VHS by FUNimation Entertainment between April 15, 2003 and May 11, 2004 and aired the 16 first episodes between February 5, 2005 and April 16, 2005. The series was released on remastered DVD sets by FUNimation Entertainment between December 9, 2008 and February 10, 2009. The series aired in the UK between March 3, 2003 and August 17, 2003. English Voice Cast (2003 FUNimation Entertainment Dub) 'Main Cast' *Elise Baughman - Pan *Eric Vale - Trunks *Stephanie Nadolny - Young Goku 'Secondary Cast' *Chris Rager - Mr. Satan/Hercule *Christopher R. Sabat - Vegeta *Cynthia Cranz - Chi Chi *Kyle Hebert - Gohan *Lucy Small - Videl *Robert McCollum - Goten *Sean Schemmel - SS4 Goku *Sonny Strait - Giru *Tiffany Vollmer - Bulma 'Minor Cast' *Adrian Cook - Puck (ep64) *Alison Retzloff - Queen Bee (ep6), Son (ep3) *Amber Cotton - Reporter (ep3), Valese *Andrew T. Chandler - Hotel Clerk (ep3), Narrator, Rilldo *Barry Yandell - Dolltaki *Bill Townsley - Don Para *Bob Carter - Syn Shenron *Brad Jackson - Bon Para, Haze Shenron, Oolong (ep40) *Brice Armstrong - Old Man (ep50), Sugoro *Chas Naylor - DJ Para (ep11) *Chris Cantrell - Green Boy *Chris Cason - Hawk (ep6), Monster in Movie (ep21), Peon Robot (ep21), Rage Shenron, Ribet, Shu *Chris Forbis - Giant (ep6) *Chris Rager - King Yemma *Christopher Bevins - Danny, Mouma (ep11), Naturon Shenron *Christopher R. Sabat - Baby Popo (ep37), Black Smoke Dragon (ep48), Dragon (ep59), Eternal Dragon, Game Master (ep29), Gogeta, Gold Dragon (ep48), Korin (ep40), Mr. Popo, Omega Shenron, Ox-King (ep40), Piccolo, Porunga (ep40), Shenron, Vegeta Jr. (ep64), Yamcha *Chuck Huber - Android 17, Pilaf *Cindy Beal - Nezi *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Bird (ep53), Colm, Lady (ep5), Old Lady (ep52), TV Announcer (ep63) *Cynthia Cranz - Baby Chi Chi (ep36) *Dameon Clarke - Cell, Popell (ep1), South Kai (ep63), Upa (ep40) *Duncan Brannan - Dr. Myuu, Monster (ep16), Scholar Bot, Scientist Robot (ep21), Scorpion (ep15), Zoonama *Eric Vale - Baby Trunks, World Tournament Announcer *Ethan Norris - Luud, Repo Robot (ep3), Rock Monster (ep13) *Grant James - Futova (ep3), Man w/gun (ep49) *Gwendolyn Lau - Laine *Iman Nazemzadeh - Son Para *Jakie Cabe - Don Kee *Jamie Marchi - Daughter (ep3) *Jeremy Inman - Leon the Lion (ep11), Newscaster (ep63) *Jerry Jewell - Doma, Eis Shenron *John Burgmeier - Laine's Father, Nuova Shenron, Sushogoro, Tien *Josh Martin - Majin Buu *Julie Franklin - Mai *Julie Mayfield - Lilka *Justin Cook - Baby Dende (ep37), Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Dende, Mutchy (ep14) *Kasey Buckley - Lady in Movie (ep21) *Kate Bristol - Young Pan (ep34) *Kent Williams - Dr. Gero, Kibito Kai, Old Supreme Kai, Supreme Kai (ep52) *Kyle Hebert - Baby Gohan (ep28), Bizu, King Furry, Nat *Laura Bailey - Little Girl (ep53), Princess Oto, Sheila, Woman 1 (ep30), Woman 2 (ep30), Young Chi Chi (ep64) *Laurie Steele - Wife (ep3) *Linda Young - Bus Driver (ep52), Frieza, Old Lady (ep50) *Lucy Small - Baby Videl (ep36) *Meredith McCoy - Android 18, Computer (ep19), Marron, Sci-Bot 1 (ep17), Warning Voice (ep20) *Michael Terry - Announcer (ep5), Journeyman (ep15) *Mike McFarland - Baby, Baby Gorilla, Baby Vegeta, Gorilla Vegeta (ep35), Master Roshi, Pui Pui (ep42), Sci-Bot 3 (ep17) *Monika Antonelli - Chiaotzu, Puar *Parisa Fakhri - Bulla *Paul LeBlanc - Yakon (ep42) *Phil Parsons - Colm's Dad (ep51), Nappa, Police Chief (ep1) *Phillip Wilburn - Android 19 (ep42), Sci-Bot 2 (ep17) *R. Bruce Elliott - Ledgic *Robert McCollum - Baby Goten (ep28) *Roberto Colin - Robot *Sean Schemmel - Adult Goku, Gogeta, King Kai *Sean Teague - Majuub, Papaya Man (ep40), Uub *Shane Ray - Gorilla Goku *Sonny Strait - Angry Bot (ep22), Eskar (ep5), General Blue (ep45), Krillin, M2 Robot (ep18) *Stephanie Nadolny - Goku Jr. (ep64) *Steve Sanders - Gale, Game Master (ep30), Oceanus Shenron *Tiffany Vollmer - Baby Bulma, Bulma Leigh (ep64) 'Additional Voices' *Adrian Cook *Barry Yandell *Bill Townsley *Bob Carter *Brad Jackson *Brandon White *Brice Armstrong *Chad Cline *Chris Cantrell *Chris Cason *Chris Forbis *Chris Rager *Christopher Bevins *Christopher R. Sabat *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Cynthia Cranz *Duncan Brannan *Ethan Norris *Grant James *James Fields *Jamie Marchi *Jeff Johnson *Jeremy Inman *Jerry Jewell *John Burgmeier *Josh Martin *Julie Franklin *Justin Cook *Karissa Vacker *Kasey Buckley *Kelli Pitts *Kent Williams *Kimberley Grant *Lane Pianta *Laura Bailey *Laurie Steele *Linda Young *Meredith McCoy *Michael Terry *Mike McFarland *Mike Wiebe *Monika Antonelli *Parisa Fakhri *Paul LeBlanc *R. Bruce Elliot *Shane Ray *Sonny Strait *Steve Cutter *Steve Sanders *Travis Willingham *Vic Mignogna *Will Harper 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Christopher R. Sabat - Turtle (ep64) English Voice Cast (2003 Blue Water Dub) Trivia *Some characters are uncredited in the FUNimation dub of episode 64 because they only achieve footage from the first series. Credits Dragon Ball GT Episode 1 2005 Credits 1.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 1 Dragon Ball GT Episode 1 2005 Credits 2.PNG|Episode 1 Credits Part 2 Category:Anime Category:2003 Anime